headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Joan Bennett
| image = File:Joan Bennett.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | caption = Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard from Dark Shadows. | known aliases = Joan Geraldine Bennett | place of birth = Palisades, New Jersey | gender = | year of birth = February 27th, 1910 | year of death = December 7th, 1990 | first appearance = Dark Shadows: 1 }} Joan Bennett was an American actress born in Palisades, New Jersey on February 27th, 1910. In the realm of gothic horror, Bennett is best known for playing the role of Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, one of the key characters from the 1960s daytime soap opera Dark Shadows. In addition to Stoddard, Bennett also played numerous other characters on the series including Naomi Collins, Judith Collins and Flora Collins. She appeared in a total of 387 episodes of the series overall and provided the opening narration for many episodes as well. Bennett reprised the role of the Collins family matriarch in the 1970 adaptation of the series House of Dark Shadows. A reference to the character was made in the 1971 sequel Night of Dark Shadows, but Bennett had no involvement in the film. In 1968, Bennett received an Emmy nomination for Outstanding Achievement in Daytime Programming for Dark Shadows. Joan played a similar character archetype in Dario Argento's 1977 supernatural thriller Suspiria playing the role of Madame Blanc, the administrator of a posh European dance school. For this film, Bennett was nominated at the 1978 Saturn Awards for Best Supporting Actress. Her final horror film was the 1981 made-for-TV movie This House Possessed. Joan Bennett passed away from a fatal heart attack in Scarsdale, New York on December 7th, 1990. She was eighty-years-old. Body of work Film Dark Shadows As Elizabeth Collins Stoddard Incomplete * Dark Shadows: 1 * Dark Shadows: 2 * Dark Shadows: 4 * Dark Shadows: 6 * Dark Shadows: 8 * Dark Shadows: 191 * Dark Shadows: 192 * Dark Shadows: 194 * Dark Shadows: 195 * Dark Shadows: 196 * Dark Shadows: 197 * Dark Shadows: 210 * Dark Shadows: 211 * Dark Shadows: 212 * Dark Shadows: 213 * Dark Shadows: 216 * Dark Shadows: 271 * Dark Shadows: 365 * Dark Shadows: 461 * Dark Shadows: 463 * Dark Shadows: 614 * Dark Shadows: 639 * Dark Shadows: 644 * Dark Shadows: 645 * Dark Shadows: 646 * Dark Shadows: 647 * Dark Shadows: 648 * Dark Shadows: 649 * Dark Shadows: 651 * Dark Shadows: 652/653 * Dark Shadows: 655 As Naomi Collins Incomplete * Dark Shadows: 366 * Dark Shadows: 367 * Dark Shadows: 368 * Dark Shadows: 455 * Dark Shadows: 432 * Dark Shadows: 456 * Dark Shadows: 457 As Judith Collins As Flora Collins Notes & Trivia External Links * Joan Bennett at AMG * Joan Bennett at IBDB * Joan Bennett at IMDB * Joan Bennett at TV.com * Joan Bennett at Wikipedia * Joan Bennett at CollinWiki * Joan Bennett at Collinwood.net References ---- Category:1910 births Category:1990 deaths Category:Actors